lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac
Name: Mac Draught Class: Uninvited Guest Level: 7 Current XP: 15 Title: Sneak-Thief Description/Lore/Whatever: An equine-man setting out to make his own path through the world. Dejected outcast of the obscure Thieves Guild, he has since become an active member of the Adventuring Guild, "Risque Rogues", and has already accompanied them on several missions, employing what skills he already has from his time as a career criminal- as well as gaining experience in working outside of the shadows, in plain sight, and with individuals both common and uncommon... Flags: * Respectable Shadow - Another adventurer positively acknowledges a trait separate from those of a criminal. * Mastermind of the Heist - Other adventurers respect my skill, and follow my lead into a situation. * Operator in the Light - Due to circumstances put into spin by another adventurer, I am forced to behave in a way contrary to that of a thief, whether it is through having to act in open confrontation, or giving instead of taking. * "Lawful" evil - The main mission of the group is advanced- just as long as self-advancement goes beyond it. Someone unwittingly, begrudgingly, or eagerly allows me to come out relatively on top (literally, or figuratively in a better position) of a fellow adventurer. Background: Experienced Thief: You can choose an extra skill from Skill Monkey. Stats: Max HP: 19 (PACTS REDUCED HP BY 3) Damage: d8 Armor: 0 Appeal: d6 Max Carry Load:19 General Moves: Starter: * Stay Out of the Light ** When you hide in shadows or darkness, you cannot be detected by any normal means until you reveal yourself. *Backstab ** When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: ** • Their armor is reduced by 1 until the repair it. ** • You create an advantage that gives +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it. ** • You deal your damage +1d6. ** • You don’t get into a fight with them. * Perfect Poise ** You never lose your balance, even on a high wire, or fall without being pushed. If you are pushed, as long as there is something to break your fall, you can defy danger with DEX to use it and take no damage. * Trap Expert ** When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area or sticky situation, roll+DEX. On a 10+, hold three. On a 7-9, hold one. Spend your hold as you move through the area to ask these questions: *** Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? *** What does the trap do when sprung? *** What else is hidden here? *** Is there a secret door here? * Tricks of the Trade ** The following are your tricks of the trade: *** Pickpocketing *** Lockpicking *** Disabling traps *** Concealing *** Wallclimbing *** Sprinting *** Escaping Restraints ** When you perform tricks of the trade, roll+DEX. On a 10+, you do it, no problem. On a 7-9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between a cost, danger, and suspicion. ** Anyone who doesn't have Tricks of the Trade rolls for these moves with the usual stats. * Skill Monkey: ** You've picked up plenty of experience in your career. Choose three skills: *** Appraise - When you examine something, you'll get a rough idea what of it's worth. *** Climb - When you cling to something, your hand can't let go unless you want to. *** Sleight - When you hide something on your person, it can't be seen or heard. * Criminal Record: ** I’ve Got a Bad Feeling About This *** When you spend a moment surveying an area, ask the GM two of the following questions. The GM will answer truthfully. **** Is there a trap or ambush here, and if so, where? **** What can I see that no one else can? **** What here is the biggest threat to me? **** Where’s my best way in, out, or through? Sex Moves: * Trapped! ** When you reveal a sexy surprise, roll+DEX. On a 10+, the recipient is totally surprised and defenseless, easily set up for your next move. On a 7-9, the surprise only lasts for moments, granting you +1 forward against them. On a miss, you're the one surprised! * Surprise Backdoor ** Backstab can be used a sexual attack, as appropriate. Increase their lust instead of reducing their HP. Advanced Moves: * Stealth Tree: ** Feign Death *** As long as you concentrate on slowing your cardiac rhythm, you cannot be detected by any creature or magic that searches for signs of life (body heat, smell, etc.) * Mastermind Tree: ** I’ve Got a Bad Feeling About This *** When you spend a moment surveying an area, ask the GM two of the following questions. The GM will answer truthfully. **** Is there a trap or ambush here, and if so, where? **** What can I see that no one else can? **** What here is the biggest threat to me? **** Where’s my best way in, out, or through? ** The Smell of Sorcery *** When you discern realities or use trap expert, the GM will also tell you what the closest magical effect or source is, if it’s within sight or scent. ** Breakin’ *** When you scout a location with the intention of breaking in, roll+INT. On a 10+, ask the GM three questions from the list below. On a 7-9, ask one: **** What’s my best way in? **** What’s out of place here? **** What’s the greatest danger here? **** Where do they keep the valuables? *** Take +1 forward when you take advantage of the answers. * Thug Tree: ** Improvised Weapon *** Anything solid that you can pick up, you can use as a weapon with the appropriate range (usually hand). * Trapper Tree: ** Cautious *** When you use trap expert you always get +1 hold, even on a 6-. * Multiclass Tree: ** Multiclass Dabbler *** Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move: **** Shapeshifter ***** Choose one of the following animal types you may shapeshift into: ****** Vermin (Venomous bite, Sneak through silently, Lie in wait) ***** When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+WIS. *On a 10+, hold 3. *On a 7-9, hold 2. *On a miss, hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says; Nature demands a heavy price for her favors. You and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of that animal’s form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, venomous fangs. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger. ***** Each form has three moves associated with it. Spend a hold to make one of your form’s moves; no other roll is necessary, you just make that move. If a move would deal damage, use your own damage die. When you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form * Acrobat tree: ** Light as a Feather *** When you run across a surface that cannot hold your weight, such as string or water, roll+DEX. On a 10+, you actually do it, gracefully and without trouble. On a 7-9, you make it across, but with consequences. The GM will tell you what. Gear * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * A medium-sized sack of silver pieces (large, 0 weight) * Tools of the trade (1 weight) * Talisman of Lorelei (banked) (hand, precise, small broad-bladed push dagger, 1 weight): ** A former push-dagger that has been blessed with the ability to instill peace into aggressors. However, any attempt to harm things with it on your body will make wearer first sick, and then incredibly guilt ridden and feeling the same pain, in the case it is actually achieved. In the case the wearer attempts to use it as a weapon, they will get incredibly sick and nauseous, and any damage dealt with the talisman-knife will be inflicted upon wearer. * Hand crossbow (near, reload, 1 weight) ** Small scope (adds 'far' range to ranged weapons, +2 damage if you have the time to aim, 1 weight) ** Bundle of bolts (2 ammo, 1 weight) ** Permafrost bolts (+1 damage, freezing, 3 ammo, 1 weight) * Commoner clothes (clothing, dark hooded cloak with white cotton tunic and mahogany-colored leather leggings, disguise as a local, 0 weight) * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * Map of the area (0 weight) * 3 coins * 15 gold * 1 Potato Borealis (1 weight) * An assassin's throwing knife (thrown, near, ignores armor, 1 weight) * Waystone of Lorelei (0 weight) ** Allows Mac to teleport to and visit the elder dæmon Lorelei once weekly. * Shank of the masked bandito: ** (returns to you with a moment of concentration, +2 piercing, turns invisible at will, drains 1 HP per attack, choose an extra option when you backstab, 2 weight) ** you may make pacts with this weapon every level. reduce your max HP by 1 to gain one of these pacts: *** +2 piercing *** +flaming (active) *** choose an extra option when you Backstab (active) *** +1 damage for the rest of the session with every kill *** +1 HP when you deal damage, per pact made (active) Category:Characters